That Memory
by HelloJo1994
Summary: Rachel cant recall what happened at the party, but is haunted by her missing memories. What could have happened that makes her fear closing her eyes?
1. The morning after what?

_**Rachel**_

I woke up on my bed with my shoes off, my tights with ladders and holes in them and my dress nearly over my head. Confused I sat up and had to hold the sides of the bed for support until the room stopped spinning

'Ow' I muttered to my self.

I had such a bad headache and I was aching all over. How the hell had I gotten here?, the last thing I remember is that party at Brittany's house last night, I wasn't going to go but since she invited me personally…and it didn't seem like a practical joke I went and I think it was good. But how could I not remember anything id only drank soft drinks all night! I mean come on my dads would have killed me if I'd come home drunk

I got up and went into the bathroom hoping a shower would cure my temporary amnesia, just before I went through the bathroom door I glanced at my clock; it has 7:25, damn! I wasn't going to have time for my workout, I ran to the shower, nearly tripping twice after all Rachel Berry was never late for school.

_**Finn**_

What was going on? Rachel Berry was never late for school! Well ok she wasn't late but she was cutting it pretty close, even by my standards. Impatiently I looked at my watch; 8:52. I pressed number one on my phone again and her name appeared on the screen, I sighed and put my cell away again- 5 calls was way past desperate.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up about 10 feet away; I looked up to see a rough looking Rachel step out of a taxi, she was struggling with her bag and some folders so I ran over to help her

'Morning babe, you ok I was getting worried about you'

She looked at me and I could tell something was wrong; there was something about her that just…wasn't there

'Yes, no, I'm ... Morning' she attempted a smile but it was lost on her face. Now I was really starting to get worried I mean this wasn't Rachel…at all!

She started to walk off as I just stood there, I really didn't know what to do I wasn't good with words but I needed to know what had happened to her. I ran and caught up to her and pulled her to a stop

'Rachel! What happened to you babe, I mean …you look awful'

She looked up to me with pain in her eyes

'I don't know Finn, I mean I remember being at Brit's party last night…well I remember meeting you there and getting a coke and then…then...' she burst out crying. It took my slow brain a minute to figure out what just happened and then she was in my arms, her tears soaking my top.

'Its ok baby. It's all going to be ok' at least… I hope it was


	2. realisation

I don't own glee- unfortunately , I know again a short chapter but now you see where im going with it =)

_**

* * *

Rachel**_

It had been a long day at school and she couldn't help but feel like people were staring at her, yes it was true she was not looking her best but people hardly cared what she looked like. Now she was curled up in bed in her PJ's, watching a chick flick and sipping at her hot chocolate. I sat my drink down on the side as a sudden wave of drowsiness washed over me. I closed my eyes and just as I was falling into a deep sleep I dreamt of an evil smile and laugh, a single sound and sight that sent shivers through my body and made my stomach drop in fear. I sat up straight breathing fast, I scanned my surroundings, and I was still in my room- thank god. It caught my attention that my TV was playing the main menu for the film-confused I looked at my clock- 3am! Wow guess I hadn't just been going into a deep sleep after all. I got up and headed for my bathroom maybe a glass of water would help, as I headed back to my bed I noticed a red stain on it, I automatically looked down and saw some of my pyjama bottoms covered in red too, this didn't really scare me I was a girl I was used to stuff like this, it did however confuse me, I wasn't due for another two weeks. I dismissed it easily changed my bedding and clothes, turned off the TV and slipped back into a more peaceful sleep. It wasn't until the morning that I began to consider things more

_**Finn**_

I didn't sleep much that night, every time I closed my eyes I saw that fearful look on her face. By the time my alarm clock went off at half seven I'd slept about 2 hours and felt like death. However not wanting to leave Rachel any more than I needed to, I got up and dressed and headed to school. When I arrived she was there, standing in front of my usual parking space looking beautiful as always, but she still had that same fearful expression on her face. I got out and without a word held her close.

'I barley slept' I whispered into her ear 'are you ok?'

'I don't know last night every time I closed my eyes I saw this evil smile, and …'

'And what?' I asked her pulling her away slightly; she looked away and wouldn't meet my gaze again

'…and well I woke up last night bleeding' she whispered. I inwardly cringed slightly, but growing up with just a mum made me more sensitive to these things

'And?' I asked slightly confused, this happened to girl's right?

'And well…I'm not you know due…' she trailed off still not meeting my gaze, my mind worked double time trying to figure out what she was going on about and then suddenly I had a 8th grade flashback of being in biology class and the teacher saying that girls bled when they fist had sex…shit!

'Rach you…you did it! I whispered shocked she was not the kind of person to do something like this; most of the girls in the school were but not my Rach

'No! , I would never do something like that, but well I think maybe that someone did something to me, I mean I kept thinking about it last night and I cant remember half the party, I felt ill the day after, I keep dreaming of an evil smile and now the bleeding…Finn I think I might have been raped

* * *

So what did you think? please review =)


	3. With a little help from my friends

**Finn**

I stood there frozen by the news. Someone touching MY girl and without permission! I saw red straight away

'Who?' I growled, Rachel could see that I was about to loose control and so gripped onto my hands extra tight

'I don't know babe, really I don't half of the night is just blank. The last ting I remember is dancing with you. She smiled a sad smile.

'Ill find out who and make them pay Rach, swear I will' I vowed to her and no one could doubt the sincerity in my eyes.

'I know you will, just …don't get into any trouble ok. I'm gonna talk to the glee club today see if anyone remembers anything, maybe someone saw something …

**Rachel **

Glee was first period and although I was nerves wrapped in flesh at least I would get it over with. As Finn and I entered, hand in hand, we saw that everyone except Mr Shue was there and I was glad of that. He would make me get in contact with the police or something and that would be a complete waste of time since I couldn't remember anything. I knew that this was my last hope of finding out what happened to me so I took a deep breath and went to unhook my hand from Finn's to go up to the front, but he kept hold of this tight and then bent down to whisper' were in this together' in my ear. I grinned and was overwhelmed comfort. Everything would be ok as long as I had Finn,

'Hey guys I ermm need to talk to you about something…well ask you something really'

At the sound of my voice my fellow glee club members stopped talking and turned round in their seats to see me at.

'What up Rach?' Matt asked me

'The other night-after brit's party- I woke up in my house on my bed with all my clothes ripped' the realisation and horror on everyone's face was already clear, but I continued, I needed to make sure they knew what I meant.

'I have no memory of how I got there, I didn't have any alcohol and the last thing I remember was dancing with Finn at about 10. I woke up at home at about 4am, and well I was wondering whether any of you saw or heard anything because I have no idea, and well I think that , maybe I was…' I took a deep breath, but the word still only came out as a whisper 'raped'. It wasn't until Santana's arms found me that I even realised I was crying...wait what **Santana's arms! , **the rest of the girls and Kurt quickly surrounded me, their reassuring words comforting. Finn turned his body slightly tense whispers flowing between him and the rest of the boys. Our hands were still joined.

'Who would...?' Matt began

'I don't know but whoever it was is going to wish they were never born when we find out!' Artie said in a firm voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him shocked

'What?' he asked 'As its been said before, Rach is our girl, no one messes with her but us!, she gives as good as she gets in this group and we should all be able to rely on each other. Don't worry Rach I got your back'. New tears were rolling down my face as I bent down to hug him and whisper thanks in his ear. I looked over to the corner to see Brit sat there looking forward, her eyes glazed over. I pulled my hand out of Finn's and walked over to her, 'Brit, you ok?'

'This is all my fault' she said in a quite voice

'What!' I almost shouted, I looked at the bubbly blond and saw how broken she was, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

'This is my fault Rach I'm so sorry, whoever did it to you must have been at my party…I let this happen' she stood up and ran out of the room knocking Mr Shue's arm as he walked into the room. I spun around looking at everyone the shock on my face mimicked on theirs. 'Santana?' I asked

'Yeah I got her' the brunet said and sprinted after her best friends.

Mr Shue stood there confused' Guys what the hell is going on'. We all avoided his gaze and said nothing, it wasn't a question any of us could answer right now.


	4. I'd Rather be with you

This chapter is mostly from Finn's perspective =). Don't own glee - much to my dismay. The title of this chapters is a Joshua Radin song =D- which I unfortunatally don't own either =/. Sorry for any spelling mistakes guys, im not that good at spelling and my spell checkers on the blink =(

_

* * *

Needless to say Glee wasn't on that day. Mr Schu went on for an hour straight, relentless in questions that none of us answered. We just all sat there with a blank expression not really absorbing what he was saying. The look on my friends faces was one thing but the look on Mr Shue's was terrible, 10 students he really cared for all sat in one room, no conversation, no bitchyness, no singing …nothing. Empty of any joy that made them the kids that he stayed here for. He kept talking, trying to get someone to say something, but no-one did_

**Rachel.**

I sat on Finn's knee for an hour while Mr Schu babbled on about something or other; I caught the odd word like 'trust' and 'responsibilities' but really I just sat there staring into space, there was so much going on inside my head, it was hard to straighten out my thinking, I was scared for myself, worried for Brit, concerned about Finn and pissed at whoever had caused all this worry and pain. This wasn't just about me anymore, I'd spread the panic and fear, oh god! I started taking shorter breaths, unable to fill my lungs with oxygen and panicking even more at this recognition. Finn noticed the change in my breathing and looked at me worried-he knew I was about to loose it. He stood up and helped me outside and round to some tables by trees just in time for me to break down. I don't know how long I stood there in his arms crying and trying to breath, he held me close and told me that it would all be ok, that he would fix it and I knew he would, I just didn't know what would happen to him in the process, this thought brought a whole new load of tears.

**Finn. **

The bell for second period rang while I was with Rachel, I asked her if she wanted to go back home kinda hoping she would say yes so we could both collect our thoughts and calm down in her house, but her being the strong and determined girl I fell for shook her head and wiped her tears away with the edge of her jumper. Now I was in Spanish, with Mr Shue as a teacher-Just great-I hoped that he would forget I was in his class or at least what had happened earlier today. I wanted to stand on tables, scream at everyone find out who was causing the people I love so much pain but not wanting to draw any attention to myself I sat at the back with my head on the table going over in my head who would want to hurt Rach, I mean sure a lot of people liked to humiliate her but actually cause her pain…do something like _that _to her, who?. This was the only thing I thought about all day and at dinner I couldn't even go and see Rachel as I had to go to a lunchtime detention, not like I deserved it all id done was thrown one lousy paper ball across the room like the rest of the class but it had just been my luck that figgins and happened to walk past as I was throwing my paper ball. As I walked down the hallway I saw Puck-things between us had got a lot better recently and even though we would never be best buddies again we were...ok now.

'Hey man' he greeted me with a grin as I came close, I stopped as I had a new thought and headed towards him

'Hey, listen I need you help with something, its do with what Rach was saying before in Glee'

His face sobered and he nodded' just tell me who to beat up and…'

'No' I cut him of 'that's the thing, I can't think of anyone who would want to do something like that I mean slushying someone is one thing but well you know,_ that _is something else entirely, we gotta find whoever it was man, what if, what if he tries again I..I…' Puck looked at is former best friend in a new light

'You really care about her don't you? '

'More than I can describe' Finn replied.

'I'll spread a word ok and ill keep my ear to the ground, if I hear anything you'll be the first to know' He promised me

'Thanks man, listen I gotta go got a detention with Figgins'. Before I went into his office I pulled out my phone and sent Rachel a text

_Hey babe. I'm sorry I wasn't there at dinner got this detention with figgins. Listen meet me in the car park after school ok ill drive you home. Finn x_

The rest of the day dragged on, I needed to see Rachel, check she was still ok, Until we found this creep she would be my number one priority day and night, I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her like that again. Finally the bell for the end of the day rang and I sprinted to the car park were I said I would meet her, I was only stood there a minute or two when I saw her approach, she looked weary and scared and my heart broke into a million pieces when I saw her like that. This was getting worse for her, the uncertainty the unknowing, she didn't like not knowing things and I could tell that this was breaking her. As she walked forward to meet me two lads were play fighting and one was lightly thrown a foot or so in front of her. She froze. The guy gave her a cheery smile and apologized she unfroze and slipped her hands around her stomach then started walking over to me faster. She walked straight into my open arms and I could feel her relax as soon as she was with me.

'Come on babe lets get you home' I said into her hair. I felt her nod and helped her into my car.

As I approached her house I realised her dad's cars weren't there, at least one of them was always in when she came back. She undid her seatbelt and got out of my car, I followed confused about the 'no car situation' She held the door open for me when it was unlocked.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' she asked –ever the hostess.

'No, no am ok thanks… Rach where are your dads?'

'Away' she replied simply like they'd just popped down to the shops

'Away? What do you mean there away?' I asked confused

'There on a business trip, they should be back in a week or two'

What! I couldn't comprehend what she was saying parents would actually leave there teenage daughter alone in a house for weeks on end, and didn't even come home when there daughter had been raped! I was angry now, the previous day's events finally catching up with me, it washed over me in a wave of rage

'Rachel what the hell kind of parents don't come home when there daughters been …' but because she tensed before id even said it I stopped myself and took a deep breath.

'Rach how can they not be here after what you've been through, you shouldn't be on you own you should know there are people to protect you!'

She looked away from me and without even realising I had moved I was by her side

'They don't know' she whispered. I chocked on my intake of breath.

'Rachel why haven't you told them babe, you should have to be here on you own'

'I don't mind being here by myself' she contradicted but as she did she scanned the room' and, well I didn't want to worry them, there out in some foreign country helping the little children Finn! I don't want to stop the little kids getting help!

I tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes, even at a time where she should only be worrying about herself she was still concerned about others and was putting their needs first, but she needed to understand that she was important too.

'I love you' said to her and a huge grin appeared on her face, I knew it was because that was the first time I'd said it out loud

'I love you too Finn'

'And I want you to know that am gonna stay with you till they come back ok, your the most important thing in my life and am not gonna have you by yourself at a time like this' Then I softly kissed her.

* * *

So what do you think? review pleases? =)


	5. A dose of reality

**Finn**

I called my mum and explained the situation to her, well not what had happened to Rach exactly- I guess for the same reason that we didn't say anything to Mr Schu, if she knew she would just make us get hold of the police, and with Rach not remembering anything and her already being so fragile it was pointless. I just said that she was feeling really ill and her parents were away so I was going to be staying here for the next few days, She agreed and with a few words of 'safety' hung up. I shook my head, I would never even think about that with all Rach had been through, she was so fragile now and it was my job to protect her, I made her some tea, brought it up to her and held her for the rest of the night.

**Rachel **

He held me all night and even though the silent stream of tears soaked my pillow I felt so much better knowing that he was here. After a while I drifted off into an exhausted sleep. I woke in the morning and for the first time since it happened I looked around in hope not fear, hope that he had stayed in my bed with me all night, he had and a small smile appeared on my face as I saw how cute he looked when he was sleeping. I skipped downstairs, made breakfast, took it to him in bed and woke him with a kiss. It took a little longer to get ready than normal but that might have been because Finn kept tickling me and distracting me with kisses, and when he left the room to get ready I was twirling around felling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, guess I must have done it a bit too much though because a flip of my stomach and I was in the bathroom puking up my breakfast. 'Crap' I muttered and pulled myself up by the sink, got some water and pulled the toothbrush over my teeth again. I made sure I was entirely presentable before coming back out, Finn didn't need to worry about me more than he already was, me being to energetic and not being able to hold my food was not something he was going to learn about any time soon, and by the time I heard a 'you ready babe' I was already feeling better. Within no time we were pulling into the school car park and I saw Britt. I was out of the car before it even stopped moving, leaving a shocked Finn behind.' Britt!' I yelled jogging over to her 'Hey, you...you ok today? And before you can say anything there is no way in hell that it was your fault ok, coz if it happened the way I'm guessing it did there was nothing you could have done anything to stop it really…'

'I'm so sorry Rach!,' she said cutting me off 'no coz it was at my house I should have kept an eye on what was going on…wait what do you mean the way your guessing it happened?'

I turned a light shade of pink as the blood rushed to my cheeks and looked up to see the rest of the glee club had now gathered round too and Finn was only a few steps behind, already holding out his hand. 'Well I kind of did a bit of research…'

'and.?.' Santana pressed tensely

'Well there's this thing called Rohypnol' I look up to see all of them looking at me with a quizzical look on there faces, all but one. Santana is holding my stare a cold look in her eyes.

'ermm its more commonly known as the date rape drug, and well if what I think happened DID happen then I think someone put it in my drink, it would explain my memory loss from dancing with Finn, that's when it must have started taking effect.'

'Do you remember bumping into anyone form the time you came to the house till dancing with Finn' puck asked me in an authority tone.

'Ermm no I mean...' I struggled trying to claw my way back through the dark murky waters that made up the memories of that night, but after a few minutes the only thing I got was a headache so I shook my head lightly and curled into Finn, his smell acting like a painkiller. The bell rang and saved me from any more questioning. We all reluctantly walked into McKinley High school; the others walked ahead divulging into theories of who it could be and why someone would want to hurt me. The guys discussing about how they would find whoever it was and make him pay, the girls were going through a list of who was at the party and trying to figure out who would do something, as Quinn said 'there's a lot of jerks at this school, but to do something like that…' .

I told Finn to go ahead and I hung back wanting to talk to Santana, something was going on there. 'Hey' I said as she came into ear shot

'Hey berry, how you feeling?' She asked linking me. Just as I was about to answer that question I heared a sound, a laugh that brought back all my fears in a black wave of panic, and as they crashed to the ground, so did I. the last thing I heared was Santana screaming my name.

**Finn**

_RACHEL!_

I flew around at the sound of someone screaming my girlfriends name and froze when I saw her lying on the floor, before my brain even had time to process what was going on I was sprinting over to her limp body kneeling on the ground trying to find a pulse, even though I had no idea where to look. Quinn's sure and steady hands took over, after all those doctors visits I guess she had a better idea of what she was doing than I did, so I sat back helpless.


	6. Life

**Finn**

A crowd was gathering now around the three teenagers on the floor and Santana just staring at Rachel, frozen. Their fellow glee club members tried to get through but failed and so had no choice but to join the fearful group of on lookers.

'Finn…Finn can you hear me?' he could hear someone saying but all he could think about were the people carrying Rachel away.

'FINN! *clap*'

He re-focused on Quinn who was knelt in front of him; he could see himself in the reflection of her eyes. A broken man.

'Finn she's got a steady pulse, she hit her head so she might have a bit of a concussion but as far as I can tell that's it, she should be fine' He stood up in a daze, his body felt numb and he could hear himself saying' where have they taken her!'

'There…taking her to the hospital'

'WHAT! You just said she'd be fine!' and he started running down the hallway determined to go in the ambulance with her

'Finn she will be….' Quinn yelled after him but then decided it was useless, she went over to Santana who was still stood frozen and gave her a gentle push. 'San? San you ok?' Santana broke free from the statue she had become

'We should go to the hospital…' she trailed off looking up at the glee members who all nodded.

_**Rachel**_

I woke up and my head felt like it was coming off my shoulders, I looked around to see myself in a tiny square with people in uniforms sat around me discussion my 'condition', looking around getting more and more panicked I saw Finn. He sat there looking straight ahead like he was deep in thought…or worry. He had red rims around his eyes 'Finn' I croked trying to sit up, but the dizziness that emulated forced me to lay back down. He looked over like he thought the sound had just come from his mind but when he saw me his eyes regained that spark and his face lit up.

'Rach! Your ok, oh thank god I mean Quinn said you would be but then they took you away and, and…'

'Finn your not making any sense, what am I doing here!'

'Babe you, you collapsed I don't know what happened you were talking to Santana and then the next thing I know she's screaming your name and you on the floor!' I was trying hard to think about what had happened before I blacked out and it's not till I was in a private room of the hospital that it hit me. I started crying and shaking uncontrollably. At seeing this Finn jumped over to the bed, took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, and his arms went around me.

'Rachel what's wrong/ should I get a doctor…' he said looking for an assistance button

'It was that voice Finn, it was _HIS_ voice'

'Rach I don't understand'

'The guy who…attacked me, it was him I heared him that laugh it's the one I hear in my nightmares it was him he goes to our school!, I heared it and it all washed over me again all the panic dn fear…' the rest of my words were cut off by my sobs. Finns arms tightened around me and I turned my head into his shoulder and carried on crying

'Listen to me babe, am gonna get this guy and make him wish that he was never born ok!' I saw him pull out his cell and start texting rapidly

'_The perffvert who attacsfsfked Rach goes to our schiopool. She hearsdsed his laugh tod y nd that's y she blkdd out it brot it all back to her' _ and he hit send under pucks name, not knowing he was arriving outside

Puck looked at his text confused and pulled Santana over to see if she could understand it. She did and she told all the glee club at once 'the guy who attacked Rach goes to our school'. Everyone gasped I mean it was a possibility sure but there had been a lot of guys from different schools and collages at Britt's party. Today when she was with me she heared him laugh and Finn says it brought it all back to her and she just blacked out'

'Maybe her brain was trying to protect her' Britt said and everyone looked around in shock, that's probably the most insightful thing she's ever said, Puck thought.

Kurt squeezed brits arm 'probably hun' and they all walked inside, found the waiting room nearest to Rachel's room and sat down.

Finn, please will you go get me a soda or something' he looked at her shocked Rachel was usually all about water or ice tea, she smiled

'I think I need something with sugar in' she laughed a little

'Course babe, ill be back in a few'

I was just relaxing when I heared the doctor come in, I sat up slowly, still a little sore from my fall.

'Hello Miss Berry' he greeted me with a smile. Late twenty's with dark hair and striking blue eyes he could barley be into practising

'Hey doc' I said with a small smile of my own

'I have just been looking over your scans and blood work again and it doesn't look like you did much damage, thankfully you fell backwards and didn't do any harm to the baby'…..

The room began to spin and I started to find it hard to breath, I shook my head trying to get the dizziness to go away

'Sorry I think I just mishear you, you said…' I trailed off ad took a deep breath only to whisper' baby?'

'Yes.' he looked puzzled now and then a look of shocked past over his face 'I apologise for the shock miss Berry, I assumed you knew!'

'Please just go I need to think'

'Ok, there's a button by your bed if you need assistance, I apologise again for the shock miss Berry…

'Rachel' I cut him off' my name is Rachel not miss Berry' he nodded and walked out the door

I fell back onto my bed and then slowly pulled the covers down and my top up to expose what I thought had been my swollen stomach. I placed my hands over it and it finally sunk in that there was something inside there, SOMEONE inside there. It had come from something that had caused me nothing but pain, but it wasn't its fault and in the few minutes that I'd known it was alive I already loved it. This was MY child.


	7. Beautiful Mess

I am sooo sorry its been so long! I've just been really busy with school and revision blah blah blah, will **try** to keep on top of the story a bit more but i have alot of exams coming up =/. I don't own glee (sadly) and the chapters named after a Jason mraz song =)

* * *

Finn

When I backed into Rach's room sodas in hand I nearly dropped them just at the sight of her, she was so pale and looked like she'd seen a ghost. I ran over to her, dropping the sodas on the table as I did

'What is it Rach!' I asked her alarmed as I fussed with wires trying to find out what was wrong with her and when she looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes I froze, they were filled with fear and excitement.

'Finn sit down I need to talk to you about something' I fell into the chair by her bed waiting for her to carry on

'The doctor came in just after you left and…' I cut her off.

'What? Its not bad news is it; I thought it was only a concussion!'

'No! , no it's not bad news…well I mean not really…at least I don't think so' she looked down

'Rachel please! What's wrong?' she looked up at me and fixed her gaze on mine

'I'm pregnant'. I froze unable to move, hundreds of thoughts going through my head at once; how? Who? When? Him! I sat there in total silence

'It's from…him' she said confirming my thought

'And what do you want to do' I asked still frozen, only my mouth moving

'I'm keeping it Finn! I don't care who it came form or through what circumstances, it's a baby, a little person, it's never done anything to me and…I love it. Its part of me, I can't get rid of it, I won't I…I….' she looked at me begging me to understand. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. So little, so fragile, yet so strong

'I didn't expect anything different' I said smiling 'your right, just because it came about in a bad way doesn't mean it's not a good thing, and…' I said as I was climbing in to the space next her in the bed 'and if you'll let me I'd like to be a part of its life'. She looked up at me silent tears streaming down her face and beamed

'Really!'

'Babe it _is_ part of you, so I love it 'whispered to her, then put my fingers under her chin, pulled her face up to mine and kissed her.

They let her out that day, and I wheeled her out to a waiting room full of our friends who had stayed the night. She was so happy when she saw how much they all cared and when they saw her they rushed over, asking a sea of questions. It was Kurt who shut them all up, telling them to give her some room to breath, we both waved goodbye and promised to tell them everything tomorrow. I lifted Rach into my car and we drove back to her house. Her dad's had called the previous night after the hospital had called them telling them Rach had been taken into hospital and where glad to hear that she was ok, and because they trusted me to look after her had decided to extend their trip- they still had no idea about what was happening though. So we arrived to an empty house, I helped her in and then went back to the car for her stuff. I took a little longer on purpose, trying to figure out what to say and went in with a plan.

'Right, this is what were going to do, tomorrow were going to go into school and explain the situation to the glee club, then after school were gonna go to the mall and get you and your little tenant some things, ok'

'Your amazing, do you know that' she said leaning into me as I sat down beside her

'Oh yeah? And why's that?'

'You just found out that you girlfriend is pregnant from someone who raped her, I mean you have every right to run away from me screaming, this is kind of a mess, but you sit there making plans, trying to find ways to make it easier for me!, That's why your amazing, your showing your true colours , and there beautiful. I love you Finn Hudson'.

She fell asleep a little after 10 and I just lay next to her listening her breath in and out, a million things where going through my head ; where we going to say the baby was mine?, what would her dads say?, what would my mum say! But as I turned to look at her and I saw how happy and peaceful she looked I realised it didn't matter because this was Rach and I would do anything for her.

* * *

Rachel 

I woke up feeling rough and glance at the clock told me it was twenty past 5,

'urrrg' I moaned getting up and walking into the bathroom to see how bad I looked, my alarm would be going off in less that an hour and I couldn't really see the point in going back to sleep so I wandered downstairs and set about gathering the things I needed for pancakes. I would make Finn a big breakfast as a thank you for all he had done for me in the last few days.

Armed with a tray stacked with pancakes, syrup, orange juice and coffee I carefully climbed the stairs to my room and set the tray on the end of the bed. Leaning over I gently shook his arm to wake him and as he opened his eyes his gaze locked on mine and he pulled me into a kiss

'Morning' he said with a cute smile

'Well, that's one way to start the day off' I laughed 'another of course is…'and I turned to grab the tray

'Breakfast!'

His eyes lit op as he saw the pile of food and then he looked up at me

'Did I ever tell you I love you?' he said as he pulled me to his side

'Ermm you might have mentioned it once or twice' I smiled and with that I clicked on my ipod and we sat eating our mini feast before getting ready for school.

* * *

So? am i forgiven? Please review! x


	8. Vulnerable

_**Rachel**_

We arrived at school earlier than usual and so decided to sit at the picnic bench at the side of the entrance, it was a few minutes before others started to arrive and as Santana and Britney hopped out of the same car Santana's gaze caught and focused on mine and I could tell that the things I was going to ask her the day I blacked out couldn't wait any longer. I gave Finn an 'ill be right back look' and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before lightly jumping out of his arm and off the top of the table. As I passed Brit I gave her a reassuring smile and she took a place opposite Finn and they quickly struck up a conversation.

'Hey San, can I have a word?' She tensed slightly but nodded and we set off walking to the field, as we got the bleachers we sat down and I turned to face her.

'Its just, the day I told glee club about what happened, you were the first one to hug me and when I told you all about my theory about being slipped those drugs you looked so understanding and you just seemed to be a lot closer with me recently, I mean don't get me wrong its not that I have an aversion to this new friendship but it got me wondering, Do you know someone that's been raped San?'

she took a deep breath and turned to me too' Yeah actually Berry I know someone who got raped'

'I'm so sorry San, it seems to have really affected you' I said reaching for her hand

'It did, I…I was really close to them', my heart seized a bit

'Oh god it wasn't Brit was it?

'

'No…no Brits only ever voluntarily ventured into things' she said with a small smile

'Sorry it's just; I can't imagine anyone being closer than you and Brit'

'Oh I'm closer with someone…' she trailed off and looked down at the floor and started playing with the end of her cheerio's skirt. When she looked back up at me there were tears forming in here eyes

'It was me, that's why I been so understanding and been as supportive as I can because, well when it happened I didn't tell anyone and I didn't have anyone to help me through it …and you have been so strong Rach, you hade the courage to do what I didn't. Tell someone.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Santana Lopez, the most confident and in control girl in school had been through something like this, and alone!

'San!' I exclaimed grabbing her and holding her close as I felt tears spill onto my shoulder

'When? , when did this happen?

'I had just started 7th grade, and knew a few people in the year above, well iv always looked older than I am and so they snuck me into this party they were going to, I met this gorgeous lad-Ethan, I thought he was cool you know he bought me drinks and stuff…' she stopped to putt out a tissue from the side of her skirt.

7th grade! I though it was awful enough to happen to me at my age but she was what 13?

'Anyway so after a few drinks him and his mate when outside for a smoke and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with them. I was ecstatic, this amazing guy was spending the night with me, but after a few minutes I realised it wasn't a normal cigarette they were smoking and he told me to try some so I did, I didn't know what it was but it was strong and after only a few drags I felt really high and happy and like I was floating. So I was stood there all giddy and he finished it and then pulled me in for a kiss, but then his hands started moving down and trying to pull down my skirt and stuff but I didn't want that you know so I told him to stop and tried to push him away but that just made him angrier, he slapped me and started being really rough. I screamed for help put his mate just laughed …they just left me there crying. My mum thought I was at a friends, so in the end I just had to sort myself out and head home and pretend like nothing had happened,' I looked at her in horror.

'This is the first time I've spoken about it' she said calmly

'Holy shit San!' she looked a little taken back at me cursing

'That's so awful and dangerous what if you caught something, or ….or got pregnant'

'If I'm being honest Rach I never even though about it, guess I was lucky'

'Lucky? Lucky!' I practically chocked out 'Santana you were raped ... at THIRTEEN there is nothing I repeat nothing lucky about that, in fact that defines the very opposite of lucky!'

'I guess…but at least I'm not going to be saddled with a kid when I graduate' she said jokingly but at the thought my stomach did a flip

'No…but I am' I said looking up at her biting my lip

'What!' she said her eyes practically bulging out of her head

'yuP' I said popping the P, guess my mystery visitor left me with a gift ey ' I said

'So….what are you going to do about it? I mean you gonna do a Quinn?'

'I'm keeping it San. Me and Finn already talked about it and, well he wants to be involved. Like I said to him just because it has come about in a bad way it doesn't mean that it's necessarily a bad thing you know' I looked up at her and smiled.

'Anyway we better get going, by my watch the bells going to go in 3…2…1 'and right on queue the bell rang

'You're really something you know that berry?' Santana said as she stood ' I mean don't get me wrong, your small and bossy and quite annoying, but you got a hard, confident edge to you that I like, this friendship might just keep growing you know' she said with a small laugh and with that we linked and walked back to a Finn and Britney that looked slightly shocked to see us being so friendly.

The day went fast and just after dinner I had my only class without any of my friends, just as I was about to turn the corner to go in I felt a hand on my shoulder

'Hello Rachel, I heared you got my..gift'


	9. Numb

I don't own Glee or any music mentioned in the story =/

* * *

_**Rachel**_

I backed up, shaking. 'No...No, it can't have been you'

'Ahh but it was' the face that was becoming a blur grinned

'Don't you feel guilty, dirty, perverted' I said my voice becoming stronger and more prominent

'No not really, you wouldn't give me what I wanted so I found a way to get it myself'

Then he laughed the same laugh that had been haunting me for the last few weeks and it sent a chill down my spine. By now I was trapped with my back against the lockers and he placed a hand either side of my head, I looked around internally begging someone to come down the corridor, but everyone had already gone to class, he leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him back hard, the fire that rose in his eyes after that really scared me. He shoved me back against the lockers, causing me to drop my books and then he took my face roughly in his hands and kissed me, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. There was nothing I could do so I just squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to be over, and it was. A lot quicker than it should have been. I looked around bewildered to see Santana there holding her right hand and looking pissed

'_**What the HELL do you think your doing JEWFRO?' **_

Jacob was on the floor holding his nose and looking shocked

'Get the hell out of here before I make your glasses splinter in your eyes!' at that Jacob quickly- and clumsily got up and ran for it.

'Rach you ok?' Santana asked but I was too frozen to speak, never mind move

'Rachel!' she grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me, but when she let me go all I did was slide to the ground, silent tears fogging my vision. I could see Santana panicking, not knowing what to do next, but I couldn't make myself reassure her that I was fine because the truth was, I wasn't. Not even close. I was Sixteen years old, pregnant from a rape that was by the most awful guy to exist sat in a corridor with a girl who used to hate her guts, finally letting it all swallow me in a bottomless pit of grief and depression. I vaguely recognised Santana pull out her phone and a brief flash of light before it was back in the elastic rim of her cheerio's skirt, then I didn't really know what was happening, not when I saw a face I recognised lift me up and carry me to Miss Pillsbury's office, not when I sat on the familiar couch, or when I heared them all talking in a hushed tone looking scared

'I know who it was puck' I heared Santana whisper

_oh_ I thought so that's who it was I thought , I saw Miss Pillsbury waving her hand in front of my face, but was too numb to blink, I saw her kneel down and take my hand, but I was too numb to feel it.

'There's only one person that can pull her out of this and we all know it' they all nodded and puck whipped out something Rachel thought was a phone

A few minutes later she heared someone calling her but didn't have enough energy to turn to see who it was, then she herd the office door crash open as a strained voice said

'Where is she?

The next thing Rachel knew there were arms around her and something familiar about that smell, that tone of voice, the way his arms made her feel protected from the world, and she slowly came back to the surface with a whole new batch of tears spilling out

'He, he, he, he…..' I stuttered unable to get out the words

'shhh babe, its all gonna be ok now, there is no way in hell I am gonna let him get away with this ok!' Finn said calmly but beneath her Rachel could feel him shaking with rage, she was scared to see the anger painted across his face, so instead she just put her arms around him and nodded into is chest.

The next thing she knew she woke up in a familiar bed, she sat up and looked at the room realising shocked that it was _her_ room. She looked around and saw Finn sat in her chair in the corner surfing her laptop, and smiled. He must have brought her home.

'Hey' she said, her voice a little croaky

'Heey 'he said returning my smile with one of his own, ' I made you some tea a few minutes ago' he said coming sitting on the bed and putting the tea on the bedside table next to me

I turned and looked at him confused

'I never told you I liked tea' said sipping it and glad he'd made it with lots of sugar

'Well no…but I was getting a drink earlier and I saw a cup that said 'I love tea' with a gold star next to it' he laughed 'so I sorta guessed it was yours'

'Ok Einstein 'I giggled and started snuggling into his chest, 'Oh damn! What time is it?' I asked and looked towards the window, he had pulled the curtain across and there was only a dim light coming though

'Ermm a little after 7 why'

'Crap. I was meant to be at dance class a half hour ago' I said trying to get out of bed, he lay a hand on my shoulder

It's all been sorted' he said

I looked at him dazed, 'well you were sleeping and I knew you had dance class on a Thursday because of that time we went to watch that film and we had to go to an earlier showing and then I dropped you off afterwards' he said matter of factly

I sat there for a minute before I remembered how to close my mouth

'What?' he asked

'Finn you're the mot conscientious person I know'

'…thanks?' he asked and I laughed. Crawling over to where he was on the bed and planting a kiss on his lips I whispered

'It's a good thing, trust me'

'Always' he said grinning, then he lifted me up and carefully placed me over his shoulder

'What are you doing?' I demanded. He walked downstairs and out of the house, locking the door with the key I had given him. Then he placed me in the truck fastened me in, went round to his side got in, belted up and started the car and then he looked at me in a way that reminded me of a little kid and said

'Where getting ice –cream!', and I had to laugh at the way he said it.

Then he switched on his ipod, clicked on 'Bruno mars-just the way you are' and we drove off to get a sugar fix that was sure to make things even better.

* * *

So ? Please review! =) x


	10. Unexpected guest

Im sorry i haven't updated in so long, exams and stuff =/ In my last year of school now so its a bit hectic. Anyway this is just a filler, The next chapter will be a longer one =)

* * *

_Her dad's cars aren't out here, I thought, they must be on another trip. Lucky for me I guess. I silently crept up to the door and lifted up the little gnome that was in the corner of the step and shook it until the spare key fell out, Yes , typical Rachel thinking that no one would look there, but I knew her._

Being with Finn almost made me forget about everything. Almost. I could fool myself that everything that had happened wasn't real and that the only thing that mattered was him. That was harder to do when he wasn't with me though, like tonight. The past week all he had done was sit and watch over me and he was exhausted- even though he would never admit it – so I told him he had to go home and get a good nights sleep. He tried to stop me of course but I wasn't having any of it, I wasn't going to let him get ill or something! I eventually convinced him by saying that if he was ill then he couldn't look after me, and since I hadn't really given him much choice to begin with he reluctantly left saying that his phone would be next to him if I needed him.

That was three hours ago. I looked out of my window to the dark scene it showed and then at my clock _00:34. _ Wow I hadn't realised I had been sat here this long, I guess you can get lost in your own thoughts. I was as well; I'm a smart girl I thought to myself…so how come every alternative I can think of ends up with me giving up my career and taking care of this little …baby… that was continuing to grow inside of me. I didn't want anything to happen to it, not at all, but everything I had ever wanted, ever dreamt of was quickly becoming out of my grasp because of something I had no control over.

_I opened the door quietly and slipped into the house, she shouldn't know that I am here, not just yet anyway. I looked around and was surprised to see things… well a bit of a mess. Rachel was so organised, what the hell was going on here! I knew she was home, I had seen her bedroom light on before when I was watching the house, I saw a light on the kitchen and slowly made my way towards it, she'd be a little pissed when I frightened her but that was inevitable. I walked forward, focusing on the light and walked straight into a table, I saw the case on it wobble a second too late and it fell to the floor with a huge noise. Shit!_

My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed. What the hell was that!

'Finn, Finn is that you?' I called out. A cold shiver of fear ran down my spine and I grabbed the first thing I could lay my hands on, which happened to be a can of hairspray, I looked at it for a minute and decided that it would be a good thing , because I could blind whoever was in my house. Slowly I walked along the landing and down the stairs, thanking god I was light enough not to make a noise. As I got to the bottom I saw a figure dart across the kitchen.

'Who's there?' I shouted in a voice that was as forceful as I could manage.

So even though my common sense was telling me to go back upstairs and call Finn, I decided that I had to learn to be strong, for me and my baby.

'I'm giving you one last chance to show yourself, after that I am not going to hold myself responsible to anything that happens to you!'

'OK, OK stop, don't do anything rash, it's me'

And as the figure stepped out of the shadows the hand that I was holding the hairspray in dropped to my side

'Are you shitting me?'

He looked taken back but right now that was the last thing Rachel cared about

'Jesus Rach what happened to you… I mean ermm never mind'

Rachel knew he was referring to her expanding waistline, which was more obvious due to her small size

'Not that it's any of your business, but am pregnant'

He stood there with his mouth open, he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite string the words together

'I…I…I, I don't know what to say…'

'How about telling me what the hell you want Jessie'


	11. Late night talks

I sighed and thanked Jessie as he passed me a steaming cup of cocoa and sat down in the chair opposite me,

'So Rach, I mean not to pry or anything but what the hell happened? I mean when we were together you were so…well no offence but you were kind of frigid...'

I sighed again, 'It wasn't exactly planned'

'So ermm, what does Finn think of being a dad?' Jessie said and I'm sure I heard a little annoyance in his voice at mentioning Finn. He set his cup down on the table in front of us both and sat back. I looked at him, and I mean really looked at him, he hadn't changed one bit, not really he was always going to be that annoying self-obsessed fame craving little boy, but he was also the same person that did care for me even when it was only supposed to be a ruse. I crossed my legs on the couch and rested my cup on them

'It's not Finn's' I whispered.

'What?, no way you got it on with someone else, go on Rach haha'

No!, I would never cheat on Finn,…I I got slipped something at a party, woke up the next day and I couldn't remember anything, I started to feel weird after a while so I took a test and tada' I pointed to my waist while he just looked at me in shock. It was getting easier to talk about it now, I guess I realised that I couldn't change anything and that I could be getting something decent out of it so I just decided to focus on the good aspects of the situation

'I'm so sorry Rachel, I had no idea i…' A wave of anger seemed to take over his features 'who the hell did this to you?'

'What does it matter to you Jessie I mean I don't speak to you for months and then you break into my house and…Why are you here anyway' I asked in confusion. The anger seemed to disappear from his face and it was replaced with, embarrassment?

'I, I drive past your house every few days and well I noticed your dad's hadn't been around and your lights had been on at strange times and well I got a little worried about you, I just wanted to check if you were ok, I mean I still…care about you Rach. You're the only person who ever understood me and I miss you being around'

I sat there in awe; this was the guy who threw eggs at me, eggs! And now he was here telling me he missed me and I was the only person that understood him. What was that about? Part of me was considering throwing my drink over him and telling him to get the hell out of my house, but the other part wanted him to stick around, at least till Finn or one of the girls came round tomorrow.

'Jessie, in a strange way part of me is quite happy you're here, but I'm really tired, can we talk more in the morning?'

'Sure yeah…yeah, sorry for waking you up and you know making you think someone was breaking into your house and stuff' he chuckled. I got up and went to clear the pots

'Hey what do you think you're doing? You get your butt up to bed I'm not gonna let you clean in your condition'

'I'm pregnant not incapable ' I protested as I picked up my mug and stood up but snatched it out of my hand , gave me one of those' try me' looks and pointed to the stairs , so muttering under my breath about being overbearing I reluctantly climbed up

'Oh, Jessie?' I said turning around, slightly shy. 'Would you stay tonight?'

'Well I'm not going to leave you all alone am I 'I said smiling

'Thanks, there's a blanket and pillow in the cupboard under the stairs…night Jessie'

As I got into my room, I turned and closed my door. With my hand still on the doorknob I paused and then went and walked over to my chest of draws. I dug around for a minute until I found what I was looking for, a pile of papers. I walked over to my bed and sat cross legged as I spread the papers in front of me. All the notes and love letters between me and Jessie. Maybe, just maybe Jessie deciding to come back at this moment wouldn't be the worst thing; he could be someone else to keep Jacob away from me at the least.

'_Yeah, yeah it's all true, she's pregnant…It's not like we though ...Course I acted surprised when she told me, what do you take me for?...right, yeah am gonna stick around, make her trust me again. I'll be her best friend and then, well then it will be easy. _Jessie hung up the phone and walked over to the made up sofa and climbed under the blanket.


	12. Kick

I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in forever, but I kinda got a bit stuck and I started writing another story. Anyway I hope you like

* * *

I woke up to sounds of crashing downstairs. I ran downstairs wondering what the hell was going on. I stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock, Finn had Jessie pinned against the wall by his throat, his hand raised ready to hit him. I ran over and tried to pull him off, he didn't seem to notice me so I grabbed his hand. My touch seemed to trigger something in him and he put his hand down. He turned round and his eyes where full of anger, my head instinctively went down

'What the hell is he doing here Rach!' he said through gritted teeth

'He came last night, I..I couldn't just send him home in the dark, just let him go Finn please. You do something to him then God only know what will happen to you and , well I need you'

I looked up at him and as soon as our eyes met he seemed to soften. He let Jessie go and pulled me into a tight embrace...well as tight as we could get.

'I'm sorry if I scared you' he said into my hair

He turned around to Jessie. ' I have no idea why you are here, but let me tell you right now, if you do anything what so ever that will cause my girlfriend any damage or pain what so ever I will rearrange your face OK ' He smiled at the end turned to me and told me to go get ready for school. I told Jessie he should go home and with a glace in my direction he picked up his coat and closed the door. We had Glee first and we walked in hand in hand and received a cheery hello from Mr. shue. There was still months till regionals but we were on the ball for once, songs and routines already decided on and we where going to win this year. I looked round the room while some of the others learnt a part. I was five months gone now. There was no doubt what so ever that I was pregnant. At first there where rumors. That the glee club where all screwing each other. Freaks with freaks and all. That was before every single member had or nearly had hit or threatened someone whenever something bad was said about me. Then it was out. I had been raped and I was going to keep the baby. The year seemed split, half seemed to admire me for my choice and the other decided I must just be an attention seeking whore to keep the baby. I didn't care though, for the first time in my life I seemed to have true friends who where standing by me. Next week they where all coming round and helping me re-decorate the guest room. My dad's now knew everything but they weren't going to be home till at least after the baby was born. They had decided to do a round the world trip on a cruise boat, they would perform their old act. Dad on piano and Daddy singing. I was happy for them. They spent so much time focused on me and raising me they never had any time for themselves, they would finally have time time connect and who was I to argue with that?. They seemed more than happy for Finn or any other member of the glee club to stay whenever they wanted to and that was a weight off my shoulders. I didn't like being by my self all the time in a big empty house. Even blain would come over some nights and just watch films with me. We had all gained a lot of friends in the warblers, largely due to the fact of Kurt and Blain's on going relationship. I was brought back to the present with a pain in my stomach and a gasp escaped my mouth. Everyone turned to me as my hands dropped to my stomach and my eyes shone with fascination as I met everyone's.

'Rach, rach you OK?' Fin asked me worried hands flailing everywhere.

It kicked!' I said and everyone gasped and ran over to me, Fin reached out first and when it kicked again his face mirrored mine. I had felt it ...flutter inside me before but this, this was different, It was like a first hello. I smiled at my friends joining me in my joy. I had never planned this, but maybe, just maybe it could be a really good thing

...

It was Friday afternoon and I was currently in the mall with Quinn, Mercedes and Britt. I had to finally succumb to buying maternity clothes as everything I had now barley went over my stomach. I got a dirty look as I entered the store, I barley even noticed them even more, I looked around with mixed emotions. I mean I know I made a decision but looking around to all these puffy...mostly Pink clothes I couldn't help my stomach drop. This wasn't suppose to happen for years. I shouldn't be 16 in a maternity store having to buy an entire new wardrobe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and walked to the centre of the shop. Two hours and a lot of compliments later the four of us where sat in the nearest Starbucks Sipping our drinks.

'What do you want it to be?' Britt asked me

It doesn't really matter I don't think , as long as It's OK. I can think of reasons for why I would want both ' I said taking another sip of my decaf coffee

britt pouted slightly at my response but Quinn chipped in with another question

'What about names? Have you thought of any?'

I think it's something I have to discuss with Fin, I mean obviously I will have to be 100% happy with it because you know I'm not naive enough to think that it's certain that him and I will be together forever...' I trailed off, He had been so amazing I just couldn't even imagine him not being there for me, us being together but I knew that it could be a possibility at some point

I zoned back in to see that Quinn was in her own world herself. She had seemed really distant lately , Everyone seemed to agree with me but every time anyone would say anything she would flash us a smile and tell us that we where being paranoid and that she was fine. I could tell something was really eating her up inside though and I planned on confronting her about it tomorrow. Today though, I would just enjoy a day with my friends.

* * *

I've started another story called 'Society's Vision' and it would be a huge help if some of you could tell me what you thought about it?


	13. Wonder if you'd miss me when I'm gone

Sorry it's so short, more of a filler chapter

* * *

It was the next day but I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Quinn as no one had seen her all day. On my way home I took a sharp left and decided that I was going to find out what was going on with her right now. I parked up and hopped out of my car, running my fingers along the bonnet of her car as I passed. Still warm, she couldn't have been home long. I went to knock on her door but realized that it was open so I walked in.

'Quinn' I called out as I walked didn't seem to be anything trashed so no one had forced their way in. How strange, Quinn wasn't usually so absent minded, Curiously I walked up the stairs until I reached the door to Quinn's room. I wandered in calling her name again, I herd a noise coming from her bathroom and I walked in. Quinn was home. She was also slumped against her bath, both wrists cut open. I gasped and ran to her side trying to get her to open her eyes. I felt tears streaming down my face, one hand trying desperately trying to find a pulse and the another pulled out my sell and shakily dialed 999.

'Hello' my voice cracked' I need an ambulance' I recited Quinn's address to the woman on the phone. 'Please hurry, she's bleeding everywhere'. I hung up with reassurance that help would soon be with us. I sat down beside her, still trying to get her to open her eyes, to talk to me.' Please, please be OK' I chocked eyes fluttered open and she mumbled my name.

'It's going to be OK Quinn, it's all going to be OK, people are going to be here to help at any minute, it will be fine. I could have sworn she gave the tiniest nod before her eyes shut and she slid into an unconscious state.

'Hello?' I herd voices call from downstairs

'Up here!, up in the bathroom' I yelled back feeling like someone had just shot adrenalin into my veins. Within seconds two men appeared at the bathroom door with a stretcher and a bag which they opened straight away. One rushed to Quinn's other side and started to place pressure on her wrists, to stop the bleeding I guess. The other helped me up. I'd gone from alert to numb in mere seconds. It felt like a dream as they loaded a sickly pale Quinn onto the stretcher, took her downstairs and placed her in the back of the ambulance. I tried to get in the back with her but they wouldn't let me, something about the fumes I could inhale could be bad for the baby, so they shut the doors and drove off.

Somehow I managed to get into my car and drive to the hospital without any accidents or damage, when I got there though they wouldn't let me see her. A nurse told me they needed to stitch her up and assess the extent of the damage, she would definitely need at least one transfusion of blood. So I sat on one of those cold, hard, plastic chairs that where attached to the wall. I pulled out my phone and managed to send a text to the other Glee members. Within what seemed like minutes, familiar faces where around me. For the second time in my life I was in a trance until a particular pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. After tears and a coffee with extra sugars I described to the worried faces around me the state in which I found Quinn. The image that would stay with me for eternity. Then with teenagers strewn across the hall outside the room in which they tried to save Quinn's life there wasn't a sound. It was something so horrific, something that was already effecting each one of us so much, and all we cold do was wait.

* * *

Please review if you like so I know if I'm going on a decent track. Would be amazing if you could check out my other story 'Society's vision', would have some serious love for you :D


End file.
